Medical devices, such as cardiac pacemakers and ICDs, provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to a heart of a patient via electrodes carried by one or more medical electrical leads and/or electrodes on a housing of the medical device. The electrical stimulation may include signals such as pacing pulses or cardioversion or defibrillation shocks. In some cases, a medical device may sense cardiac electrical signals attendant to the intrinsic or pacing-evoked depolarizations of the heart and control delivery of stimulation signals to the heart based on sensed cardiac electrical signals. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation, an appropriate electrical stimulation signal or signals may be delivered to restore or maintain a more normal rhythm of the heart. For example, an ICD may deliver pacing pulses to the heart of the patient upon detecting bradycardia or tachycardia or deliver cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting tachycardia or fibrillation. The ICD may sense the cardiac electrical signals in a heart chamber and deliver electrical stimulation therapies to the heart chamber using electrodes carried by transvenous medical electrical leads. Cardiac signals sensed within the heart generally have a high signal strength and quality for reliably sensing cardiac electrical events, such as R-waves. In other examples, a non-transvenous lead may be coupled to the ICD, in which case cardiac signal sensing presents new challenges in accurately sensing cardiac electrical events.